Coffee for two
by Hes Her Lobster
Summary: Short story focused on the finale. R&R. What we didnt see on screen.


'Coffee for two.'

_This is a one shot fic, based on the finale. Ross and Rachel are now back together since she got off the plane, this is set moments after she arrived at his apartment. It's my own idea of what we didnt see happening after they vowed to be together and stop being stupid. Other characters are also included, aswell as Emma. I hope you enjoy reading this one shot fic. I'll appreciate reviews. X_

_'We're done being stupid. Its you and me alright? This is it'._

_New York. _

_18th April. 2004._

Ross held her, tighter than he had ever held anything in his life. Five minutes ago, he was possibly the most miserable man in the city, but now he had everything he could ever want. He had Rachel back, the only woman besides Carol who he had really ever loved, but he now could admit that Rachel owned more of his heart than Carol ever did.

Her heart was beating fast through her chest, he could feel it as their chests touched. He couldnt even imagine her getting off a plane and running all the way home just for him, he never would have thought anyone would do that, never mind for him. He always figured those kind of things only happened in the movies, those terrible cliches at the end and that much predicted kiss. But Rachel coming back was something he hadnt predicted, it was something he had very much doubted. A part of him felt guilty as they embraced, he began to realise that she had gave up her Paris dream for him, he wouldnt have expected her to give all that up just for him, but he knew he would probably do the same for her. So maybe he didnt know her as well as he thought he did, she cared a whole lot more than he imagined.

As she stood, with Ross' hugging her tightly, she realised now that she had nothing to regret. There was a point in the airport when she had got off the plane where she stopped just for a second, and worried about her quick decision. Paris had been such an exciting thing for her all week, and now she was giving that up for him. It was her career, and maybe going back home would risk any further success.

She had pushed that to her mind before running off to grab a taxi, she wasnt completely certain about her choice but she knew she had to see Ross, and she figured once she saw him she would then know whether it was a good decision.

Standing here now with him, her whole future had been answered. Nomatter what happened with her career, she knew that her future would now be with Ross, the only man she had ever loved, and possibly the only man who had ever loved her, and they had a daughter together and a huge history. She smiled to herself, 'I know now'. She whispered in his ear.

'Know what sweetie?'. he asked her.

'How much I need you. And how much we need eachother...We've wasted so many years'. She cried.

He kissed the top of her head. 'I guess I always knew I was kidding myself, I've loved you forever Rach. and I know we've wasted a lot of time but we're both willing to make a good go at it...'

She smiled. 'God I love you'.

The feeling in the pit of her stomach overwhelmed her, something she hadnt felt in years. Love.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Pinch me. Am I dreaming?_

Ross woke to the sound of another woman breathing. Rachel, who was peacefully sleeping with one arm underneath her head, the other resting on his chest. For a moment, he had to shake himself to make sure this wasnt just a dream of his, a fantasy. But no, he pinched himself and he was awake. More than awake, he felt alive for the first time in ages.

The night before, they hadnt got round to sex as they had talked for hours on the sofa, putting everything out in the open to talk about. Things in the past that they had chose to avoid, but Rachel had told him. "I want to talk. Get everything out, then forget it". They had even talked about the break, something that had always sparked a fight in the past. But this time they had actually spoken like adults for once, Rachel even admitting that she was too quick to bail on them over a stupid argument, and eventhough he hated even thinking about it himself, he had apologised to her for hurting her so much. "I dont wanna get into it too much, but I think I know what you mean when I say that I'm sorry, and I was the stupidest jerk ever that night!'. He admitted.

It felt so healthy, to be sitting there with eachother. And also a little surreal for them, sitting there with eachother finally talking about things they had kept away all these years.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked him, still half asleep.

Ross smiled, and wrapped the duvet around them. "Not time yet to get up". He told her, "I'm glad your awake though, I didnt want to wake you...but I just wanted us to be together this morning, you know? Before we have to get up...because today's gonna be pretty hectic". Ross said, thinking about Monica and Chandler's big day ahead of them.

"I cant believe they are moving today. We'll never get to set foot in that apartment again...its just so sad". She sighed, holding onto his body.

There was nothing Ross could say to her to make her better, because he was dreading saying goodbye to them too. So instead, he hugged her tight, giving her all the comfort he possibly could.

"Do you think we should ring the guys and tell them your here? Or make it a surprise?". Ross asked her, as they began to get out of bed.

"It'll be fun if we leave it as a surprise. I havent even told my mom yet that I'm not in Paris, maybe I should call her...I'll tell her we'll pick up Emma tonight yeah?".

Ross nodded. "Do you realise that we're finally going to be able to spend time with Emma as just us now? I mean, we're finally able to be a family now"

Rachel looked at him, looking slightly disapointed. "You didnt see us as a family before?"

"Oh Rach. No, I didnt mean that. We are a family, but now that we're together...its better, you know?"

She nodded. "I understand what you mean, and I cant wait to tell her the good news that Mommy and Daddy are back together!" She jumped.

"I feel kinda bad not ringing Phoebe or anybody last night, she was devatasted when I came home...I should have told her you'd came back" Ross sighed.

"We'll see her soon. You can tell her then...I dont think she will mind, I came back. I guess she was always right about us, we are like lobsters..." She kissed him. "I can just see us now when we're older...walking around...with the claws" She laughed, doing the claw thing with her hands.

Ross shook his head. "Are you imitating me?"

'No. I'm certainly not...I'm just agreeing, that Phoebe was right all along". She smiled, " I love you ".

This time, he kissed her, then he began to nibble at her neck gently. "Ross..." She moaned, kissing him back. They completely forgot the track of time as they fooled around on the sofa, undressing eachother and laughing hysterically, just as they had done when they were first dating.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I'm telling you guys, he's gonna be crushed...I mean, can you imagine the love of your life just setting off and leaving you forever? he's lost Rachel and Emma too...god, I feel so bad" Phoebe said as they all sat at the kitchen table, discussing what had happened the night before.

"This couldnt have happened at a worse time, with us moving...I'm gonna feel like I'm abandoning my own brother, what am I going to do?" Monica frowned, as Chandler comforted her. "I'm sure Ross will come round, maybe you could offer him to stay at your place Joe?" he suggested to joey, who was standing up, with his arms folded, and a worried look on his face.

"I could offer him to stay here, but it might make the whole thing worse...staying at my apartment where Rachel once was"

"God, it sounds like she's dead or something" Phoebe joked, being a little unsensitive. "Sorry" she said, realising nobody was in a joke mood right now.

They went silent for a few moments, until the moving guys came in ready to take out more boxes down to the moving truck.

Walking to Monica's apartment with his arms around Rachel felt bizarre, the day before he had really thought his chance was up, she wouldnt come back and they would probably never be together ever again, apart from when he visited Paris every month. "You dont realise how relieved I am that you've stayed Rach..."

"Yesterday Paris was such an exciting thing for me, but you know...I was ignoring my feelings for you completely, and I would have done the same over in Paris, but it wasnt good Ross...I'm just glad you told me your feelings at the airport, because it made me realise...what we had before, and what we can have now is too special to leave behind".

He smiled to himself as he listened to her talking, talking about them. He counted himself the luckiest guy alive today, and even though he was terribly upset about his sister and best friend moving to another place today, he knew that he would be waking up next to Rachel the next day, and the day after that too.

"Do you think the guys will be shocked?" Rachel asked him as they walked past the coffeehouse.

"I guess so, but they'll be happy for us...I mean, I know we've had our ups and downs and not everybody will believe that we will make it this time, but I do..."

"Me too. But this is our turn to be happy..." She smiled, squeezing his hand. "I cant believe they're moving today...it's going to be so strange", she said staring at the sidewalk.

"I know. but we'll still see them...things change, sometimes for worse and sometimes for the better...but I think in this case, it's for the better. We should all go for a coffee or something later on before they go...that would be nice wouldnt it? Finish off where we started all those years ago..."

Rachel smiled, "A whole ten years ago now...Would you believe it".

As they made their last part of the walk over to Monica and Chandlers, they began to think back to the day when Rachel ran into the coffeehouse, changing their lives forever.

_Rachel had remembered the night of her what would be wedding night, sitting at Monica's alone was something she thought she preferred that night, she thought her own company would be good. But she had considered taking up the offer from Ross who had kindly invited her over to his apartment, she wasnt used to such charm._

_At high school, Ross had always been an older brother figure for her also, but the more she stayed at the Gellar's house, she became more interested in Ross, his character was geeky yet fascinating, and she had heard rumours flying about that he had a crush on her._

_Her first night in New York had bought it back to her, how close she had been with Monica, and how charming and kind Ross had always been to her._

_Leaving Barry was something she knew she had to do, it was all wrong. And sitting by the window, Rachel had felt that things could now be better, she could change her life and be more independant, she would turn a new leaf._

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Saying Goodbye_

"Rach, do you ever wonder what things would have been like if you hadnt of ran out of your wedding day?" Chandler asked her, as they all stood in the centre of the apartment for one last time.

She rubbed her face against Ross who was standing in front of her, their arms around one another. "I dont know. I guess I would be a less happier person if I had of married Barry, but I think I would have been divorced within weeks" She joked.

"Longer than any of Ross's huh" Phoebe joked.

The gang laughed, Ross even joined in which he never usually did, but the marriage jokes were humorous even to him now.

Rachel kissed Ross' neck, as everybody else continued to talk about the past and memories they all had. "I cant believe you left us thinking you'd gone to Paris, talk about mean..." Joey said, "but man, I couldnt be happier...last night was horrible for all of us because we knew you were supposed to be together..."

Ross and Rachel smiled, "And it's all thanks to Phoebe really..." Ross told them, "She was the one who called Rachel back...so I could talk to her". Ross credited his friend, smiling across at her.

Monica looked a little quiet as she looked around the apartment, "You alright Mon?" Rachel asked her.

She nodded, "I guess so. It's just leaving here...everything has always happened here, and now what?"

Nobody said anything, because they knew it wouldnt really be the same again now that they were all moving on, and away.

"Hey, do you realise that we all lived here at one point?" Monica pointed out.

"Um, I havent" Ross told her, and moments later he regretted saying it as Monica reminded him that yes, he had lived there at one point, when he wanted to be a dancer.

Everybody laughed, but Rachel kindly tried to keep her laughter hidden away, she gave him a little hug to make him feel less embarrassed.

_The coffeehouse._

Rachel was sat with a box of tissues on her lap, gazing outside the window. Monica and Chandler hadnt long left, it was just her and Ross left in the coffeehouse now. She hadnt been able to stop crying when it came to saying goodbye to them, but they had already arranged to go and see them in the new house in just a week's time. Ross heard her let out another cry, "Rach. Oh sweetie, cmon..." He said to her, rubbing her knee. "It's just so weird you know? Sitting here now where we've sat for ten years but now theres only us...and soon enough we probably wont even be coming here anymore" She sobbed.

Gunther was observing their conversation from a distance as he poured the coffee, he knew Monica and Chandler had left but he noticed that Ross was a lot closer with her now as they sat together on the sofa. Only yesterday Gunther had admitted his love to Rachel before she planned to go to Paris, and now she was sat in the coffeehouse crying. He didnt understand.

"Leaving the apartment before was awful...I didnt for one moment think it would be that hard, sad yes...but I just feel so...so empty" She cried.

Ross had placed his arm around her now, as she got all her tears out. "I know exactly how you feel Rach.". He noticed Gunther standing behind them, so he turned around to see what he wanted. "Whats up Gunther?".

"Oh. nothing...I, I just wanted to see if Rachel was alright". He explained.

"Just a bit upset, thats all..." Ross reasured him.

Gunther nodded, "I'll miss you all sitting here all day...its the only thing that keeps me entertained" He joked.

Ross smiled. "We'll still be popping in every now and then...", Rachel looked up at Gunther, her eyes red from crying. "Yeah gunther, we'll always come here...it's a special place to us. But to think that I would be across the world right now if it wasnt for what happened yesterday...".

"What made you stay? I mean, I'm glad you have stayed..." Gunther told her, for once he could actually know inside that she knew about his feelings, he didnt have to run away shyly anymore.

"Oh." Rachel looked at Ross beside her, "Well theres probably no harm in telling you, but me and Ross...we're back together now" She announced to him.

Gunther was pretty surprised, "You guys back together...well thats...umm"

He looked at them both, sat together on the sofa and he had to be honest, they looked pretty happy. "Thats...great". he honestly told them, "I wish you the best".

"Thanks Gunther. Now I'm just going to go to the ladies room to sort out my makeup..." She laughed, realising that her mascara must be running.

"Hey Ross. I'm sorry for kind of stealing your time yesterday here, I didnt know you were wanting to make her stay...otherwise I wouldnt have made the whole I love you speech" Gunther said.

Ross laughed, "Dont worry about it, she stayed...and I'm happy."

"You better not let go of her this time."

They shook hands. "I wont..." He told him.

"Are you guys staying for a bit then?" Gunther asked, hopefully.

Ross pondered for a moment, they really had to be setting off to Rachel's mother's soon to collect the baby, "Um. Well I dont see why not...we'll stay for a little while longer. So it's just a coffee for both of us..." Ross asked him.

Gunther nodded. "Coffee for two it is".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Grandma Greenes.

They were both extremely excited to collect their daughter from Rachel's mothers house, the last time Emma was with them there was an awkwardness in the air that neither of them could deny, Ross was feeling incredibly miserable about Rachel leaving, and Rachel was still having doubts.

"How much do you think she knows at this age?" Rachel asked Ross as they strolled through a park, opposite Rachel's mothers house.

"I think she knows a lot. She's quite smart for her age..I remember when I looked after her a few weeks ago and she was counting quietly as she put away her blocks..." Ross told her.

"I guess your right. She's going to be like you, A smart arse!" She joked. "But all serious now, do you think she was aware of us not being together as real parents? Do you think it will affect her at all?".

Ross stopped and looked, her face was filled with worry. "Ah Rach, even though we werent together as a couple when she was born and for the first year in her life...I think we did a good job at keeping it all together for her, I dont think she was aware that we werent really together, but we can take care of that now and make sure she knows we are..." He smiled at her, rubbing her hand.

"I guess your right, I just worry thats all". She sighed.

"Hey. I know things have been rough, and I know things are gonna be different now but I just cant wait to start over with you...and look after Emma and give her the best we can possibly give her, you know?".

Rachel smiled. "What the hell was I thinking leaving you?".

"Forget about that now sweetie, you stayed...and now we have eachother, and I know it's forever". They reached Mrs Greene's front door, "Ok, so do you mind staying for a bit or do you want to go home with Emma right away?" Rachel asked him.

"We can stay for a coffee or something if you want..." Ross nodded, "Besides, I think your mom's gonna want an explanation as to why you didnt go to Paris and why we're back together".

"Oh, do you think so?" She asked him.

"Just tell her the truth. She cant be anything but happy for you Rach". He reasurred her.

She nodded, "Yeah. Your right..."

"Would you stop saying that?" Ross asked her, "You know that I'm always right anyway..." He joked.

She rolled her eyes, then stood up on the step to knock the door.

"Mom, you gotta listen to me. I know what I'm doing, i've spent the past years wasting my time trying to find the equivalent to Ross..but it's never happened and we love and care for eachother so..so much, mom...cant you trust me that I wont let it slip away again? And if your thinking Ross would make me unhappy, I know he wouldnt. Look at him Mom...". She opened the kitchen door quietly, looking through the gap where Ross was sat with Emma on his lap, reading from her favourite book.

"Dont think that I dont like Ross, because I do. but how can you know it will work this time? separation can be very hard on a child...".

"We're not going to separate mom, and even if we did...we have already discussed that we would always keep it together for Emma, we've been through so much so I dont think there's anything left now to split us up..."

Sandra passed her daughter a cup of tea, "I only want the best for you dear". she explained.

"I know, but this is the best for me. So be happy for me".

Her mother brushed Rachel's fringe from her face, "well then...I guess theres nothing I can say, but...congratulations". she smiled, "if you really think this will work this time then I have to believe you".

"What's going to happen with your job then? I mean..can you get your own job back?" her mother questioned.

"I never thought i'd say this but mom, my job isnt everything...ive pretty much got to the place where I always wanted to be, I just want to focus now on Emma...and building her a life with Ross, i'm sure I wont have a problem finding another job but i'm just gonna take some time off for the moment...i havent taken time off since I had emma, and I really did love spending time with her. She's only one year's old, and I think she needs me there".

"Well I cant exactly preach to you about jobs as i've never worked in my life, but aslong as you know what you're doing..."

Rachel nodded. "I do".

"Well, lets join them in there...maybe we can have a good talk".

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_The way it should be_

The day had been pretty long and tiring for them both, saying goodbye to everybody then spending most of the afternoon at Rachel's mums. Ross had ordered a chinese for them both, and Rachel was bathing Emma before her bedtime.

She wrapped her baby girl in the warm towel, "ooh. look at you all wet" she laughed, drying Emma's hair. "what do you think of our new home Emma? we did live here before...but I'm not sure you can remember that". Rachel talked to her daughter, "but daddy and me came to a point where we couldnt live together anymore...so I moved to Uncle Joey's".

"Joey!" Emma squealed, "Uncle Joey!" She shouted.

Rachel laughed, "Yes. Uncle Joey, we liked living there didnt we sweetheart? but it wasnt stable for you...but we're here now with Daddy, and I promise you that we will be here together always...ok?".

Emma smiled up at her mother, "Love Daddy". she said. "Yes, we love Daddy dont we?".

Unaware of Ross watching behind her, she had a surprise when she heard him say. "You both love me huh?".

"I didnt know you were even there". Rachel told him.

Emma reached out for Ross, "You take hold of her, and I'll get her bed clothes..." Rachel told him.

He grabbed hold of his daughter, "We'll put you to bed then Emma, do you want Daddy to read to you again?". Emma seemed excited at the idea, "Dino book" she mumbled.

"You wanna read the dinosaur book sweetie? Dont tell your mom, she'll go mad..." he laughed, but he was proud of his daughter's new love for the dinosaur book.

Rachel returned with Emma's pjamas, she took hold of Emma again and began to dress her. Ross remained where he was, and he watched Rachel take care of their daughter.

_**I've been searching a long time  
For someone exactly like you  
I've been travelling all around the world  
Waiting for you to come through**_

"You know, this is how it should be." Ross told her, "I could stand here forever just looking at you and Emma."

Rachel smiled, "Look at Daddy getting all corny Emma" She joked.

She finished dressing Emma and picked her up, "Rach, I mean it. This is what I have always wanted..."

"I know. This is too perfect to be true..." Rachel smiled as he affectionately rubbed her cheek.

**_I've been doin' some soul searching  
To find out where you're at_**

"I want you forever". He told her.

"You've got me baby". She told him, Emma was watching her parents share a romantic moment. "Kiss!" She squealed with excitement.

They both laughed, "she's talking an awful lot now isnt she?".

Rachel nodded. "I cant believe how fast it's going...soon she'll be a teenager".

"Seriously Rach, I gotta say this now...cos everytime I look at you, the temptation gets worse and my knees go weak at the idea but..."

"Ross, what are you saying?"

He looked at Emma who was looking up at him, he knew what he was trying to say and there was only one way to say it.

"Ross?". She asked him again.

**_Waiting for the light to come  
Shining through.  
Someone like you makes it  
All worth while_**

_**But just lately i have  
Realised  
The best is yet to come.  
Someone like you.**_

He returned back to her, looking into her eyes, and he found the words he needed to say."I'm trying to say..._Rach, will you marry me?"._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

_I hope you all enjoyed this story, please leave your reviews. This is the end of the story, kinda left it a cliffhanger but you know what the answer will be at the end!_

_Love Rachel xxxx_


End file.
